Most, if not all aspects of female mammalian reproductive physiology are subject to partial or complete control by neural or hormonal influences; however, research on the role of peripheral autonomic nerves in reproductive function has been neglected because of interest in hormonal aspects of this field. Recent morphological studies have shown that the ovary has a rich adrenergic innervation. In the present study, ovaries will be denervated by surgical and/or chemical procedures and reproductive function, including cyclic activity, pseudopregnancy, and pregnancy will be studied. Serum values of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), luteinizing hormone (LH) estrogen and progesterone will be determined during these various reproductive states. Following the physiological observations, ovaries will be analyzed for the presence of acetylcholinesterase-positive or catecholamine-containing nerves. In addition, steroid secreting cells will be studied with the electron microscope. These morphological observations will be correlated with the physiological data to elucidate the role of intrinsic nerves in ovarian function.